Zoom Into Me
by WirSindTraumer
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo debía esperar a que su gemelo se diera cuenta que le amaba más allá de lo fraternal? ¿Cuánto más debía sufrir por aquél amor prohibido que crecía en su pecho? ¿Por qué Tom no se daba cuenta? BillxTom, Slash, Twincest, Tokio Hotel
1. No estas aquí… ¿estás aquí?

"**Zoom Into Me" – Fan fiction**

**Tipo: Fan fiction**

**Banda: Tokio Hotel**

**Género: Slash**

**Protagonista: Bill Kaulitz y Tom Kaulitz**

**Autora: Fanny Hernández (yo)**

**Duración: 7 capítulos**

**Advertencias: Incesto/Twincest**

**Capítulo I: **

"**No estas aquí… ¿estás aquí?**

Cerró sus cansados ojos, imaginando por una milésima de segundo cómo sería estar en su casa, junto a su madre y mejores amigos, sin nadie que interfiriera en su vida. Estar tranquilo, relajado, disfrutando cada momento junto a su hermano. Sentía la necesidad de escapar, de esconderse, mas no podía. Esa era su vida, la que escogió, por la cual luchó y quejarse a esas alturas no tenía mucho sentido para él.

Lo habían convencido de ir a aquel lugar, y el accedió con la esperanza de olvidarse un poco de sus sentimientos y dejarse llevar. Pero todos sus planes se arruinaron cuando vio que _"ella"_ iba a acompañarlos, con la clara intención de gritarle al mundo que era la nueva novia de su hermano.

El bullicio de la fiesta se le hizo cada vez menos nítido, casi no podía distinguir a las personas. Sólo veía rostros, risas, gestos de personas desconocidas bailando desenfrenadamente, algunas gritándole, pero poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo, como si sólo fueran siluetas dando vueltas. Estas imágenes comenzaban a marearlo, no quería estar allí. No en ese momento.

Caminó lentamente hacia la barra, en donde un tipo se encontraba sirviendo bebidas.

Se sentó en el banco más lejano, y pidió un refresco, esperando que lo sacara de ese trance, pero no consiguió nada. A solo unos metros del, se encontraba la feliz pareja besándose como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

Esa escena le dio asco, y se dio cuenta que debía salir lo más rápido de allí o se quebraría en cualquier momento.

_ -Es tan contradictorio, te tengo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…_

Caminó, prácticamente arrastrándose hacia su departamento. Apenas estuvo adentro, dio un sonoro portazo y suspiró. No era un buen día para él.

-_Probablemente sea el estrés el que me tiene tan sensible _- pensó. _Todos los días conciertos, todas las noches llegar con todo el cuerpo adolorido por la actividad física, de mal humor y por sobre todo cansado. Dormir por unas pocas en el día mientras viajas hacia tu próximo destino para llegar a un nuevo lugar desconocido, dar una conferencia de prensa, soportar miles de flashes tomando cada detalle de tu rostro, ver cómo te mencionan en la revista más chismosa del país…___

Era cierto, el estrés era parte de su deplorable estado anímico, pero no era la causa principal y él lo sabía.

Decidió tomar una ducha en un intento de relajarse y lo logró, aunque sólo fue por unos pocos minutos. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, que lo había estado acompañando durante todo el último tiempo de gira. Cada día debía sonreír, mostrarse como una persona fuerte y feliz, cuando por dentro se sentía totalmente perdido, no tenía un rumbo fijo que seguir ni algo que lo motivara a continuar. El mundo lo veía como un ídolo, un sueño, una persona perfecta que lo tenía todo; dinero, fama, miles de fans que soñaban con conocerlo. No sabían que cada noche, después de un show en el cual le gritaba silenciosamente al mundo su soledad, lloraba desconsoladamente por sentirse abandonado y sin esperanzas.

No quería dar autógrafos, no respondía de buena gana las entrevistas. Su gemelo se alejaba lo más posible que podía del, hasta el punto de hablarle sólo lo más necesario, pero sus razones eran muy diferentes a las que Bill creía.

-_Yo también siento, ¿sabías?– _dijo mirando su imagen en el espejo, recordando cómo hace sólo unos días su hermano, en medio de una discusión, le había gritado y reprochado su actitud el último tiempo, diciéndole que ya no era el Bill que él conocía, que se había convertido en una piedra sin sentimientos.

_-Siento cada vez que me abandonas, siento un cuchillo que atraviesa mi corazón cada vez que me dejas solo. Me haces daño, me desangro al verte con alguien más. _

Examinó su figura en aquél objeto, cada día estaba más delgado. Notó las visibles ojeras que tenía, además de su antes perfecto maquillaje esparcido por todo su rostro. Pero en lo que más se fijó fue en sus ojos, estaban sin aquél brillo característico de su persona, lucían tristes y apagados. Sintió lástima por si mismo.

- _Te estoy gritando que te amo, pero no me escuchas. Trato de decirte, mostrarte que estoy aquí y que necesito ser más que tu hermano, pero mis palabras no llegan a tus oídos. Estoy justo a tu lado ¿Por qué no me ves? ¿Acaso estoy tan vacío que ya no soy nadie? _

Recordaba momentos en que cuando eran más pequeños y él sentía frío o miedo, buscaba inmediatamente los brazos de su hermano, que siempre lo recibía con confianzay cariño_. _Con él todos los miedos se iban, su calor era la cura para todo.

_ -¿Por qué te alejas cada vez más de mí de un día para otro? ¿En qué punto me equivoqué? ¿Acaso tomé mucha confianza y te asustaste? ¿O realmente estas enamorado de ella?_

No le parecía, no quería creerlo. Ella no se lo merecía, era una sanguijuela que sólo quería sacar provecho de ser la pareja del guitarrista más conocido en toda Alemania. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero, ¿Por qué su hermano le seguía el juego?

Eran preguntas que se hacía desde que Tom había anunciado que estaba de novio. Una rubia teñida, cantante, pero totalmente artificial. Nunca supo de donde había salido, sólo sabía que desde que ella apareció en la vida de su gemelo su relación con él nunca más fue la misma. Se notaba a kilómetros que no amaba al de rastas, su tono de voz era fingido, lo tomaba posesivamente y lo besaba cada vez que había cámaras alrededor. Pero al parecer Tom no se daba cuenta de eso, o simplemente, no le molestaba.

En simples palabras: La odiaba.


	2. Como a un extraño

Un nuevo día se abría paso para Tokio Hotel. Faltaba sólo un concierto para que la gira terminara, el cual se realizaría ese mismo día. Hoy tocarían en Leipzig, Alemania, el lugar en donde los gemelos habían nacido y crecido. Habían planeado quedarse unas semanas, para poder disfrutar sus vacaciones.

La emoción se hacía presente en Bill; volvería a visitar su casa, esa a la cual despreció en su momento, pero que ahora le era valiosísima. Cuando eran pequeños, el y su hermano, soñaban con ser estrellas y poder salir de aquél "Inútil y aburrido pueblo" en el cual vivían. La vida les había jugado a favor, y en poco tiempo pudieron lograrlo, pero con el tiempo el menor se dio cuenta que en aquel desconectado pueblo había pasado momentos inolvidables de su vida junto a Tom.

Bill sentía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos; felicidad por volver a su origen, nostalgia por los momentos que había pasado allí y por último una especie de esperanza de volver a la normalidad en cuanto a la relación con su gemelo. Lo amaba, más que a nadie, y le dolía ser sólo su hermano, pero sentía más aún que ya ni eso fueran. Pero más que estar de nuevo en casa, lo que más le hacía feliz era que su hermano iba a estar lejos de su novia, y le sería más fácil poder acercarse a él. No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad; hablaría con su hermano y si el destino lo quería volverían a ser los mismos de siempre.

El avión en el cual habían viajado dio por finalizado el aterrizaje, y uno por uno cada integrante de la banda y del staff iban descendiendo. El primero en bajar fue Bill, quien llevaba puesto unas gafas oscuras para no ser reconocido, mas de nada sirvió. A unos metros del, se encontraban docenas de fans que gritaron emocionadas al solo verle.

Tomaron un rápido momento para dar autógrafos, y luego de finalizar se encaminaron hacia el hotel en el cual se hospedarían.

El día pasó rápido, Bill intentó en varias oportunidades hablar con su gemelo pero no lo consiguió.

"_Estoy ocupado"_, "_No molestes Bill"_, _"¿no podemos hablar después?_"eran las respuestas que conseguía cada vez que le pedía un momento de atención para charlar. Finalmente logró un "¡_Qué mierda quieres?"_ agresivo de parte de su hermano, luego de haberle insistido por cuarta vez en menos de media hora.

-¡Quiero que me expliques por qué insistes en ignorarme! – respondió, estallando también. –¡No sé que mierda te pasa, Tom! No me tomas en cuenta, ni si quiera me diriges la palabra, cada vez que intento hablarte pones una excusa…. Has cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo… -replicó Bill, liberando toda aquella presión que sentía muy dentro del. Por su parte Tom no respondía.

-Antes éramos los más unidos, te sentía cerca, como el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera tener. ¡Pero ya ni eso somos! Me tratas como a un extraño- finalizó dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

Sentía un nudo en su garganta, quería desahogar el dolor que le producía que su gemelo le ignorara.

-Bill, yo …- balbuceó Tom, mas no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué Tom? ¿No ves que me haces daño con esto?

Tú prometiste que siempre ibas a estar a mi lado y no lo cumpliste. ¡Pero ya me cansé, no voy a seguir rogándote! Si la prefieres a ella que a mi, es tu decisión.

-¡Calla, Bill! –dijo interrumpiendo a su gemelo y tomándolo sorpresivamente entre sus reconfortantes brazos, fundiéndolo en un abrazo -. Escúchame bien, Billa: Nunca, nadie en mi vida va a ser más importante que tú, y nada puede cambiarlo.

Sus labios quedaron sólo a milímetros de distancia, haciendo que el cuerpo del menor se estremeciera. En su mente ya comenzaba a imaginar cómo sería tocar los dulces labios del mayor, sentir su sabor…

Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Era su hermano, y nunca lo entendería. Le trataría como a un enfermo y no le perdonaría, estaba seguro.

Lentamente Tom deshizo del abrazo, mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. No se había dado cuenta, o más bien dicho no había querido ver el daño que le hacía a su hermano menor con alejarse de su lado. Por un momento olvidó que se necesitaban, que habían nacido para acompañarse toda la vida, que eran uno solo. Sólo se dejó llevar por su instinto, que le decía que era el mejor camino a tomar; estar distanciados para que esas "estúpidas ideas" se alejaran de su mente. Pero ahora podía ver que con tenerlo lejos sólo lograba hacer que necesitara más de él.

Pasaron las horas y los gemelos no podían sentirse más felices.

El concierto fue un éxito, sus energías habían vuelto a su cuerpo y todos lo notaban. Había sido perfecto, especialmente cuando entonaron "In die nacht", momento en que sus miradas se encontraron demostrando felicidad y aquella conexión única que existía entre ellos. Todos les felicitaban y eso les hacía sentir orgullosos, pero lo que más apreciaban era que su relación fraterna había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

-Prométeme que nunca te alejarás de mí de nuevo – dijo Bill luego de llegar al hotel, refugiándose en los fuertes brazos de su hermano, que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Lo prometo, nunca más- respondió Tom, consciente de que en cualquier momento iba a quebrar su promesa de nuevo….


End file.
